Llença't
by old-Inari-chan
Summary: Songfic Canción: Llença't autor: Lax'n'busto... Draco tiene noticias para Harry. Catalanes queremos vuestro apoyo a nuestra musica! RR Especial Thanks: Erissed, por su ayuda moral


Hola! Este songfic es de una canción en catalan La canción es Llença't de Lax'n'busto.

Este fic lo he escrito con la ayuda moral de Erissed  Gracias a todas mis amigas!

Remsie-Wolfie-Pooh (Siesna) te lo dedicamos! - 

.............................................................................................................................................

Llença't 

Por: Lay & Meni productions ®

Caus a terra molt avall, creus que no te'n sortiràs

      però amb els mesos te n'adones que tornes a començar

      I a força de molt de caure i de tornar-te a aixecar   
      veus que les coses no canvien però ja no ets qui eres abans

Caes al suelo muy hondo, crees que no lo lograrás

    pero con los meses te das cuenta que vuelves a empezar

    Y contra mas caes y te vuelves a levantar

    Ves que las cosas no cambian pero ya no eres quien eras antes

Draco Malfoy dava vueltas por el dormitorio de Slytherin, estaba en ultimo curso y ya conocia los planes de su padre.

...Mortifago...

Que asco le daba esa palabra... Ahora que estaba tan bien con Harry...

Paseaban juntos, charlaban, comian en el jardín de Hogwarts (gracias a la capa de invisibilidad ya que estaba prohibido)

Todo lo hacian juntos bajo la capa.

Claro, el... Draco Malfoy... no podia ser gay, nunca, antes sangresucia! Por eso, mejor que los demas alumnos no lo supieran... eso tambien incluia a su 'estimado' padre, solo de pensar en el día en que lo descubriera... le hiba a romper la varita, deseredarlo, echarlo de casa, raparle al cero... y cosas peores como enviarlo con unos muggles.

Doncs he estat ja cinc o sis i sóc el que ara tinc.

    No vull pensar en el que arribarà dem

Pues he sido ya cinco o seis y soy lo que ahora tengo.

     No quiero pensar en lo que llegará mañana

Salió del dormitorio, hiba a decirle a Harry las noticias de su padre... Mortifago...

Él no queria, pero como no se fugara de casa hiba a ser difícil imperdirlo, y aun asi su padre hiba a mandar hordas de gente bajo el control del maleficio Imperativo a buscarle.

Llença't, cada instant és únic no es repetir

    Sento que el cor ja no para de bategar,  
    i diu que em llenci, que no pensi en tot el que vindr  
    que un llapis mai no dibuixa sense una m

Lanzate, cada instante es unico no se repetir

    siento que mi corazón ya no para de latir

    y dice que me lance, que no piense en todo lo que vendr

    que un lapiz nunca dibuja sin una mano

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, giró hacia la derecha y... topo con Harry, que oportuno.

-Harry... devo decirte una cosa

-Dime, yo tambien te estaba buscando

-...Mi padre...- Porque le costaba tanto? No era él el que lo queria!-Veras...-

-Que?-

I per què els meus pensaments, que sempre viuen en present,  
   no conjuguen altres temps que el "ja faré el que no vaig fer".  
   Doncs avui o potser demà, seré aquí o seré per allà.  
   Seré un tros de l'univers, que no nota el pas del temps

Y para que mis pensamientos, que siempre viven en presente,

    no conjuguen otros tiempos que el "ya haré lo que no hice".

    Pues hoy o talvez mañana, estaré aquí o estré allí.

    Seré un trozo de universo, que no nota el paso del tiempo

-Mi padre... quiere que sea... Mortifago.-

-No pasa nada... tun no quieres, verdad?-

-No... pero, que hago?-

-Ven conmigo a casa de Sirius!-

-Que?!-

-Lo que oyes... venga, así estarás seguro, es imposible que alguien entre allí por muy mortifago que sea! Además el retrato de su madre estara contenta de ver a un Malfoy, aunque te llame descastado y similares-

-Bien... mientras no me toque cocinar!-

-Ok... ya lo haree yo entonces -

- ¬¬ No se, nose... que miedo, talvez me intoxique...-

-Que insinuas?! Sirius a sobrevivido todo el verano!-

-Así de loco está-

Harry hizo pucheritos.

-Esta bien... voy contigo!-

-Si!-

El que faig a cada instant, és la força que em fa gran  
no vull pensar en el que arribarà demà.  
  
Llença't ...

Lo que hago a cada instante, es la fuerza que me hace mayor

   no quiero pensar en lo que llegará mañana.

Lanzate...

....................................................................................................................

Esperamos RR de todas las que seais de por aquí se nos ha hecho rarisimo traducir al español esta canción jej (vamos, que nos partiamos el culo XD)

RR please

Les Catalanes i Catalans... esperem algun comentari vostre!

Adéu ·


End file.
